JP 11-140103A discloses an aqueous solution containing hyaluronic acid (HA) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for spinal cord perfusion, and it describes that the solution for perfusion may be used in the spinal cord perfusion therapy for spinal cord injury. In addition, HA having average molecular weight of 500,000 to 4,000,000 is exemplified in the document.
However, there is no disclosure or suggestion about use of a low-molecular-weight saccharide (in particular, a low-molecular-weight HA) composed of at least glucuronic acid (GlcA) and/or N-acetylglucosamine (GlcNAc), and therefore there is no disclosure or suggestion that such a low-molecular-weight saccharide brings about a more excellent effect.